


Growl

by FestiveFerret, SirSapling



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Feelings, Knotting, M/M, MCU Tony Stark - Freeform, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers, Steve gets double teamed by two Tonys, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tony Stark, While he's in heat, just a lot of sex, ultimates universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling
Summary: Tony has a unique solution to handling the intensity of Steve's serum-powered heats.





	Growl

**Author's Note:**

> This is for both Ferret and Sap's "Free square" on bingo! We chose double penetration as our prompt (as well as a/b/o cause why not both!).

“You don’t have to do this,” Steve muttered under his breath, hunching on the stool in the corner. There was a twinge deep in his gut, and he shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position.

“I know I don’t  _ have  _ to do it, darling. But I want to give you this.” Tony crossed the room to press a kiss to Steve’s lips, then brushed his nose across Steve's cheek and down to his neck where he breathed in deeply. “I’m pretty much done, you should go wait in the other room.”

Steve hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Am I sure about what?”

“About… all of it.”

“I’m sure.” Tony paused then brushed his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Are you sure?”

“I -” Steve closed his mouth and thought it through. “I want this… but I don’t understand the science, so I guess I’m a little nervous about what might come through.”

“Don’t worry, love. It’ll be fine. You go wait on the other side of the glass and let me do my thing, okay?”

“Okay.” Steve kissed him again, feeling a throb low in his belly at the heat and scent radiating off his alpha. Steve was close, almost too close. They were cutting this fine.

Steve pushed through the glass doors and heard the snick as they sealed behind him. He turned to watch Tony typing away at his computer. He knew he needed to stay on this side of the wall, keep his scent away from the incoming alpha, but leaving Tony right now felt deeply, viscerally,  _ wrong,  _ and it was taking all of his self-control not to charge right back through. He shoved his hands in his pockets to try and stop them from itching for his shield. Anything could come through that portal. Anything…

Tony clapped his hands together then stepped away from the computer. He checked the small device sitting on the section of floor they'd cleared then went back to the computer. Steve could feel the tense energy vibrating through the thick glass, and he pressed his hand against it, willing himself close to his alpha again. This was stupid and dangerous and not worth it. He repeated it six times, trying to will himself into the room again, to knock Tony’s hand away from the keyboard and drag him upstairs. But he didn’t move.

Tony snapped a set of safety goggles over his face then reached out and pressed a button, his eyes fixed on the small device. Steve flinched back automatically. There was a white-out flash of light, and when Steve’s eyes re-adjusted, Tony was standing in the middle of the cleared section of floor. Or… he wasn’t.  _ Steve’s  _ Tony hadn’t moved - he was still standing by the computer, one hand hovering over the keyboard, but a second Tony had appeared, a little shorter, a little slighter, but still unmistakably Tony. He had the same perfectly trimmed beard and the same permanent smirk. Another throb of heat hit Steve, and his mouth watered. 

New Tony staggered back and raised his hand, palm out defensively, but Steve’s Tony put up both of his own hands placatingly, and slowly, new Tony lowered his. They spoke, too quietly for Steve to hear, and he started pacing back and forth along the wide glass doors, eyes fixed on the two men, tense. His body was heating up, his blood starting to boil and his skin starting to crawl. They’d left this too late; he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer.

Tony pointed towards the glass and the new arrival turned, his eyes following the gesture until they found Steve. Steve froze as their gazes locked. This wasn’t  _ his  _ alpha, he knew that, could feel it deep in his gut, but this Tony radiated the same calm power, the same enervating magnetism that had drawn Steve to his Tony in the first place. It seemed it didn’t matter which universe he was from, Steve would always belong to Tony.

The two Tonys talked for a while longer, and the newcomer shifted from looking guarded to looking amused to looking… well,  _ aroused.  _ Steve tried not to think about it too much. The fire in his belly was already starting to lick higher, singeing his skin from the inside out, and thoughts of either Tony looking at him with lust-darkened eyes sent a rush of slick between his legs. He swallowed hard and breathed carefully. 

Eventually, Tony waved to catch his attention - not that he’d been able to focus on anything else - and beckoned him in. Steve pushed through the glass door, but didn’t move any closer, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his body ever so slightly towards his alpha. He breathed in through his nose, trying not to make it too obvious, but the new Tony was doing the same thing. Their eyes met, and he laughed.

“Steve Rogers… well. That’s a good look on you.” Steve frowned. He looked down at his t-shirt and khakis, but Tony snorted and shook his head. “Nevermind.” He sniffed the air again then took a stiff step towards Steve. Steve’s Tony rumbled lightly from where he stood by the workbench, and he stilled. “So how is this going to work, exactly?”

“Steve’s heats are intense,” his Tony explained, leaning one hip against the workbench. Steve’s eyes found his and locked on. “He has super soldier stamina and needs.” Tony shrugged. “It’s a lot to handle. We’ve been wanting to invite another alpha to join us, but our options here are fairly limited. Besides, I wouldn’t let just anyone share him.” Tony’s eyes burned with barely disguised lust, and Steve blinked back at him, slow and affectionate, smiling softly. 

New Tony’s eyes twinkled. “So you built an interdimensional portal so you could fuck him with two of us?” He snorted with laughter. “Amazing.”

Steve scowled at him. “If you’re not interested -”

“Oh, god no. Of course I’m interested. Honestly, I’m embarrassed I didn’t think of multiverse hopping as a way to get laid a long time ago.” He turned to his double. “Smart move.” He took a confident step towards Steve, and Tony growled lowly, but the new alpha didn’t stop this time, crossing the workshop to stop a few feet away. His nostrils flared.

They stared at each other for a moment. Steve let his eyes rake over this other Tony, taking in all the ways he was the same and different. There was a soft blue glow under his t-shirt, and Steve yearned to strip the fabric away and find out what was under there. It reminded him of the chest of the Iron Man armour. Maybe this Tony was bonded with his armour in some way.

A firm heat appeared at Steve’s back, and Tony’s arms snaked around his waist possessively. New Tony’s smirk deepened, but he held out a hand. “Anthony Stark.”

Steve took it, one eyebrow raising. “Anthony?”

“Yes, we already discovered that little oddity. I also don't have a brother and my team isn’t called ‘The Ultimates,’ but, you know, whatever works for you. I guess PR standards are different in this universe.” His nostrils flared again, and he shifted even closer. 

Steve could scent him now, the undeniable sweet smell of interested alpha, covered over with a spicy cologne. He smelled like Tony usually did, but with a slight difference. He lacked the ever present bite of gin, but there was a sharp oily scent in its place. Steve’s gut throbbed again.

“Mmm,” Ton- _ Anthony  _ moved closer again, clearly sensing Steve’s growing interest. 

Tony rumbled against his back, louder now, his arms tightening, and Anthony’s eyes cut over Steve’s shoulder to meet Tony’s. Something passed between them “You know, it’ll be hard for me to help him through his heat if I’m not allowed to touch him,” Anthony said, sounding amused, with an edge of frustration curling underneath.

“You haven’t agreed to it yet,” Steve replied, making Anthony’s eyes shift back to him.

“I guess I should know exactly what I’m agreeing to.”

“It usually lasts about three days. You -”

Anthony’s eyebrow shot up. “Only three?”

“Imagine a full, six-day heat packed into three days with a man who can run a three minute mile,” Tony piped up. “Frankly, as amazing as it is, thank god it’s only three days.”

Anthony snorted, but his eyes had lit up. 

“You can’t go out into this world,” Steve went on. “Who knows what kind of issues having you here could cause -”

Anthony interrupted again. “I really doubt I’m going to want to go anywhere else.” He shuffled a little closer to Steve as he spoke, scenting the air. Tony still rumbled against Steve’s back, but he made no move to stop him.

“We send you back when it’s over.” Steve shrugged. There wasn't much else to it. Then he remembered a question he’d meant to ask earlier. “You don’t - I mean - your Steve?” His eyes fell to Anthony's bare neck.

Anthony snorted again, but it wasn’t with humour. “Not an issue,” he said tersely, twisting his chin back and forth to show his lack of scar. “I’m unbonded.”

“Okay.”

Anthony reached out and splayed his hand flat over Steve’s chest. Steve’s body responded instantly, flushing, yearning. Blood rushed south, and Steve's knees wobbled. Tony’s hands tightened behind him, inching towards his belt, and Steve swallowed hard, feeling the flicker of heat flare again with another rush of slick. “And is anything off limits?” Anthony purred, sliding his hand up towards Steve’s neck.

“No attempts at bonding,” Tony bit out. “No mate bites.” He growled again. “No forgetting I’m his alpha.”

“Got it,” Anthony said lightly. He pressed against Steve now, his body filling in all the spaces of Steve’s, one leg slipping between Steve’s thighs. “So I can put my cock in you?” he asked, low and teasing. “You want my knot, Steve?”

Tony didn’t answer for him, but his teeth scraped up the back of Steve’s neck.

“Yes,” Steve choked out. He summoned all his self-control - soon he wouldn’t have any at all - and reached up to grip Anthony’s shoulder with one hand. “You in?”

“Think it’s pretty obvious that I am.” Anthony rolled his hips forward, and Steve grit his teeth against the way that made him feel. 

“We thought you might need to take some time, think about it?”

Anthony laughed. “Then you left it awfully late, didn’t you?” He shoved his face in the join of Steve’s neck and shoulders and breathed in heavily, his hands landing on Steve’s hips. They had; Steve was already dizzy with his oncoming heat. “I’m in.”

“Yes,” Steve breathed again, broken and lost this time. 

Tony drove both of them towards the door. “Bedroom,” he barked out. They stumbled up the stairs, managing to mostly keep their hands to themselves so as not to risk a dangerous tumble. As soon as the door to Tony’s bedroom closed, Steve found himself surrounded by rumbling, rubbing, nipping alphas. He had an hour, maybe less, before the symptoms became utterly overwhelming. Though, at the rate these two were winding him up, it might not be anywhere close to that long.

Their room was heavy with alpha pheromones, and Steve resisted the urge to whine with every breath in. The way Anthony moved, smelled, touched, it was so familiar and head-spinningly different at the same time. Steve’s body registered  _ Alpha  _ and  _ Mine  _ when it scented Anthony, or felt his touch, but at the same time he wasn’t his, they weren’t bonded, and Steve knew it. It was odd, skirting the edge of uncomfortable while managing to be exciting, instead.

They all tumbled onto the couch in a tangle of limbs, Steve with his back against Tony's chest, Anthony leaning over him, and Anthony grabbed Steve’s jaw, pulling him into a kiss. Heat of a different kind flared in Steve’s chest, and he shoved him back, eyes flashing in warning. Anthony smirked, but nodded. “Don’t like to be taken, huh?”

“Don’t think you can take advantage just because I’m going into heat,” Steve snapped. “I’m still in charge here.”

Anthony held up both palms placatingly. “I can work with that.” He ran his palm up the inside of Steve’s ankle, slow, careful, and Steve’s breath stuttered out of his chest, taking his anger with it and leaving only need. He turned his head to where Tony was curled up behind him and claimed his mouth in a soft, easy kiss. Everything would be frantic and burning soon; Steve liked to capture a slow moment first.

Tony kept kissing him while Anthony worked his way up Steve’s legs, exploring every inch of him with gentle hands. When he reached Steve’s waist, he rested his fingers on the button of his jeans and cocked an eyebrow. Steve broke his kiss with Tony and nodded, leaning forward so Tony could peel off his t-shirt at the same time. Anthony worked his pants open, but didn’t pull them off, shoving his face into the crease of Steve’s hip, just above his waistband, and breathing in deeply.

Bare-chested between the two clothed alphas was overwhelming, and Steve resisted the urge to clamp his legs together when his cock throbbed and a new wave of fluid slipped down his thighs. It wasn’t like he could hide what was happening to him, they both knew what they were here for, but it didn’t stop the wave of frustration - and humiliation - that washed over him every time. Tony had helped a lot during their time together, but going through a heat was an abandon of control that Steve had never been very good at. And now, with two of them here, he wasn’t sure he could let go the way he needed to.

He was distracted out of his fretting by Anthony leaning back on his knees and tugging his own shirt off.

“Holy shit,” Tony said from behind him, and Anthony shot him an amused look.

He rapped his fingers against the pane of glowing glass in his chest. “Arc reactor. Keeps me alive.”

“Do you have cancer too?” Steve asked, and Anthony’s eyes jumped to him, then sharply back to Tony.

“No. Accident. Shrapnel. This little baby keeps it out of my heart.” His eyes narrowed. “You have cancer?”

Steve felt Tony nod. “It’s not exactly romantic bedroom talk, though, darling.”

Tony skated both hands down over Steve’s chest and dropped his face to Steve’s neck. He nipped at the the scar from their bonding and sent a shiver down Steve’s spine. 

“Close, sweetheart?” Tony asked softly.

Steve shifted on the couch. He was so wet, and the need was building. It was still resistible, for now, but soon he’d have no choice. He nodded.

“We’ve got you,” Anthony said gently. He dropped his face to Steve’s stomach again and started kissing a path up over his abs towards his chest. 

Steve moaned, and Tony urged him up, taking Anthony to his feet with them. “Might as well bring this somewhere more comfortable.” Tony tipped his head towards the bed. But they didn’t make it that far.

With his alpha pressed against his back, mouthing at his neck and scraping gentle nails down his sides, and another alpha, who smelled and looked like his, pressed against his front, nipping at his chest and laving over his nipples, Steve wasn’t sure he could remember his own birthday let alone walk. He groaned, hands searching wildly for purchase, and his hips bucked forward of their own accord. 

Anthony snuck up towards his neck and bit down too hard, making Steve hiss, and Tony jerked up from Steve’s back, eyes flashing. He growled at Anthony, but instead of backing down, Anthony growled back, baring his teeth. The intensity of the pheremones in the room ramped up, and Steve’s head spun. He shifted to the side, and Tony reached out and grabbed Anthony’s sleeve, tugging him away from Steve and breathing into his neck, scenting him like an omega. Anthony glared and shoved at Tony’s chest. 

They struggled for a moment, not actually fighting but showing off their relative strength. Tony grabbed two fistfuls of Anthony’s shirt and pulled him in until they were panting heavily into each others mouths, chests rumbling. Tony backed Anthony against the edge of the bed then pinned him down on his back, one leg pressed between his. Anthony growled again then stilled, tension releasing from his body as he gave into Tony’s hold. Tony smirked then leaned in and whispered, “I’m sharing him with you. Don’t forget it,” low enough that Steve only caught it with his augmented hearing.

A wave of intense dizziness hit Steve, and he shot his hand out to catch his balance against the wall. The tiny fire in his gut roared into a searing blaze and a rush of slick spilled down his thighs, soaking his underwear. “Tony,” he murmured, leaning heavily against the wall, and two sets of arms caught him and pulled him away towards the bed.

Tony brushed a hand across his suddenly sweaty forehead. And that meant that the other fingers, currently twined with his, were Anthony’s. “You okay, sweetheart?” 

“Thought you were here for me, not each other,” Steve managed to grit out, squirming on the sheets. Tony chuckled and ran a soothing hand down Steve’s chest. The expensive cotton was suddenly sandpaper on his sensitive skin. His muscles ached and his heart pumped dizzying need through his body. The presence of the other alpha, and one that smelled like his own, was ramping him up hotter, faster than usual, and he scrambled to shuck his pants. A hand batted his away and a moment later he was naked, sprawled on his back on the bed. 

The raging fire took over everything. All he could feel were hands and the painful scratch of fabric against his skin. There was a shuffle, and he pried his eyes open to see both Tonys stripping themselves down, eyes blown dark with lust. His Tony looked at him softly, warm, affectionate, but with a familiar undercurrent of electricity. Anthony was gaping at him openly, eyes wide, tongue darting out to brush across his bottom lip every now and then.

When they were both naked, Tony shot Anthony a look, and Anthony backed off, making a subtle submissive gesture with his hand. He sat on the edge of the bed, a solid foot away, and watched while Tony crawled over Steve. This first time was just for them. 

“How are you doing, darling?” Tony asked, kissing his way up Steve’s chest. The rough scratch of his beard was almost painful on Steve’s oversensitive skin, but it was stimulating too. His already rock-hard cock leaked against his stomach, throbbing desperately with every moment he wasn’t being touched. 

_ “Tony.”  _ he growled, snapping his hands to Tony’s shoulders and squeezing, just this side of too hard. “Get on with it.”

Tony grinned, but covered over Steve and drowned it in a hard kiss to his lips. He shifted Steve’s legs wide and settled between them, dropping his hand to skate up Steve’s thigh, stroke his cock once, then slip behind his balls.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me.” Tony slipped two fingers into Steve needy hole and stretched them wide, forcing a wanton moan out of Steve’s throat.  _ Finally.  _ The touch was like coming home, a deep satisfaction that he craved more of, even as Tony sunk deeper. 

The bed shifted, and Anthony sprawled out on his side next to them, respectful distance maintained. He was radiating tension, though, yearning towards Steve, drawing in great lungfuls of the heat-scented air. Steve knew it should be stressful, having another alpha here during his heat, and Tony was clearly feeling it, but instead, it was soothing. Anthony’s scent mixed with Tony’s and radiated the safety that Steve was used to, craved during this. 

Tony drew his fingers back, met Steve’s eye and pushed his cock in instead. One long, slow slide and he was fully seated. Pleasure exploded in Steve’s gut. He was panting already, writhing, hips jerking as he fucked himself on Tony’s cock. It wasn’t the best position, and he liked it hard and unrelenting, but his heat-riddled body craved being full, being fucked, and Tony was giving it to him. Tony reached out with the two fingers he’d had in Steve’s body and offered them to Anthony who immediately took them between his lips.

It was an offering and an invitation, and once Anthony had licked them clean, matching looks of pleasure on both men’s faces, he shuffled closer and nipped his way up Steve’s chest, pausing to lick and suck his nipple. The sensation was overwhelming - Tony deep inside him and this other familiar mouth torturing his nipple - and Steve came, hard and fast. He shot streaks of come over his chest, catching Anthony on his cheek, and he watched, breathing heavy, shuddering through the waves of pleasure that rocked his body.

Tony didn’t pause, and neither did Anthony. They both knew, could both tell, that Steve had a lot more to go before he was sated. It was like the first scrape of nails over a persistent itch, awakening the nerves but doing little to relieve the need. Tony urged Steve’s leg higher, folding his knee up to his chest and leaning on it, while still leaving room for Anthony to explore. Anthony fixed his eyes on Steve’s face until he’d panted through his orgasm, then wiped the come off his face with his fingers, stuck them in his mouth, and sucked. Steve moaned, hands twitching on the sheets.

“I love the way you taste,” Anthony said, eyes bright, and Steve squirmed on the bed, arching his hips to find more friction from Tony who was taking him slow and deep now. “I want to taste all of you.” Anthony bent and ran his tongue through the come that marred Steve’s chest. It was too much, that he could feel Tony’s cock buried deep inside him, and have that tongue travelling all over at the same time. And it seemed that Anthony’s tongue was just as filthy as Tony’s. “You look incredible covered in come. If your greedy hole didn’t need knotting, I’d want to come all over you until you were a filthy mess, then lick you clean.”

“God, Anthony - Tony,” Steve whined, fingers gripping and releasing the sheets. He was building to another orgasm already, but it barely did anything to calm the heat-fire that raged inside him. He needed that knot, but he knew Tony would make him come a few times before he’d knot him, get him soft and a little tired out so it would be easier to relax. The first knotting of a heat was the longest, and they'd learned long ago that if Steve was too keyed up, it was hard for him to stay still until it subsided. 

Anthony went back to cleaning him with his tongue, and when he was done, he shot a look up to Tony then dipped his head down to take Steve’s cock in his mouth. The wet heat was incredible, and Steve’s serum-powered body shivered, ready to come again so soon. Tony grinned at Steve then dropped his hand on the side of Anthony’s head, carding his fingers through his hair and earning him a growl. The low rumble vibrated down Steve’s cock and straight through to where Tony was fucking him with deep, sure thrusts. The double sensation sent Steve’s eyes rolling back in his head while he struggled to breathe.

There was nothing but need now. Steve would do anything to keep Tony rocking inside him and Anthony sucking down his cock. He gasped and writhed on the bed, sweating through the sheets, begging, pleading, spilling from his mouth. But his alphas were kind enough not to leave him wanting. Tony slammed against his prostate at the perfect angle, and Anthony swallowed around the head of his cock until Steve cried out and came down his throat, shivering as a full body flush washed through him, leaving him shaking and feverish.

Anthony pulled off slowly, and Steve’s mouth fell open as he watched him suck his way off Steve’s cock, come and spit spilling shamelessly from his mouth. He met Steve’s eye, winked, then sat up and grabbed Tony with a hand on either side of his head. Tony vibrated but allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss, sinking into it after a moment of tension. Steve watched, frozen, while Tony worked his tongue into Anthony’s mouth, licking up the remains of Steve’s pleasure, eyes drifted shut in satisfaction.

When they pulled apart, they both turned dark, lust-filled eyes on Steve, and he swallowed hard against the rush of need that flooded his body. He was somewhat sated, though it wouldn’t last long, but the sight of the two of them was winding him up again already. 

But then Tony grabbed his thighs and pushed them high and wide and rocked into him with renewed vigour. “I’m going to knot you baby, I know what you need,” he murmured, eyes locked with Steve’s. 

Even the words were enough to make Steve’s body throb and yearn. He felt empty, even as Tony pressed into him over and over. It wasn’t enough. “Yes,” he whined.

Tony groaned, his hips stuttering, and his pace went wild and frantic. Steve could feel the building knot already, stretching his rim with every thrust, rubbing over his prostate with every slide in. Tony dropped low, covering Steve’s body with his own and Steve wrapped his legs around Tony’s back, pulling him as close as he could. Tony’s lips landed on Steve’s neck, and he shuddered. The knot grew, making it impossible for Tony to pull out, and he rocked against Steve in short, sharp thrusts that powered wave after wave of intense pleasure through Steve’s body. 

“Knot me,” he begged. “Come on, Tony...” Anthony twitched next to him, but didn’t move any closer. 

Tony gasped then stilled, pressed as deep as he could. Steve could feel him pulsing inside him, filling him with his come, his knot angled hard and unforgiving against his prostate. After a moment, Tony started to relax, draping himself over Steve’s chest, and Steve’s legs shifted down to brace on the bed. They panted against each other's mouths, shifting and squirming where they were joined, finding the boundaries of movement and settling against each other.

“Well, that was fucking hot.” They both turned to look at Anthony who was watching them intently, hand wrapped loosely around his cock, stroking, but not firmly enough to get anywhere. His cheeks were flushed pink, and a line of sweat had beaded up on his forehead. His lips were still pink and wet from the blowjob and filthy kiss after. Steve wanted to pull him in, bite those lips, lick his heated skin, and the intensity of that desire set him loopy for a moment. Tony rolled his hips gently, and Steve’s eyes snapped shut at the wave of sensation that rolled through him as the knot pressed deep inside.

They lay there for a while, exchanging sloppy kisses and rolling their hips lazily to keep feeling the connection that burned between them. Anthony stretched out beside them, arms folded behind his head. His eyes slipped closed, and Steve wondered if he was going to sleep. Tony was pushing the bounds of what could really be called awake, head pillowed on Steve’s shoulder. One of his hands rested on Steve’s ass, keeping Steve’s leg hiked up around his hip, the other arm was stretched up under Steve’s, folding back over it to keep them locked tightly together. But his grip was slack and his breathing was slowing, and the kisses came few and far between.

Steve was feeling the opposite. After the initial rush of calm and the burst of satisfaction from being knotted, he immediately started to ramp up again, and after only twenty minutes, he was feeling the itch start to crackle under his skin. He needed to move - to rut and rub and slide - but he was trapped here until Tony’s knot went down. He shifted his hips and the movement rolled a long, low groan out of his throat.

Anthony’s eyes snapped open. “You okay?”

Steve resisted the urge to whimper. 

“This is what it’s like,” Tony slurred against the skin of his neck. “He’s ready to go again before we finish the first go round.”

Steve stroked his fingers up Tony’s side. It had been hard, at first, for them to figure this out. Steve had spent his first two heats post-get together alone, unwilling to show Tony that vulnerable side of him, unwilling to have the awkward conversation about how the serum had made him different from other omegas. When Tony had finally managed to break down his walls and share a heat with him, it hadn’t gone well. Steve had tried to hide his insatiable need, but hadn’t been able to, and Tony had tried to satisfy him, but hadn’t been able to. Over a long year, they’d figured it out; timing, toys, cock rings, they used everything they could. But finally, after a particularly exhausting heat where neither of them ended up feeling properly satisfied, Tony had blurted out, “If only there were two of me,” and it had all spiraled on from there.

But Steve knew that this couldn’t be easy for Tony, to share his omega with another alpha, no matter how similar they were to one another. His instincts must be raging right now, driving him to attack the threatening alpha that dared enter their space. He was holding back though, and Steve was proud of him. He wanted to make sure Tony knew that no one - not even a copy of himself - could replace him. Tony was his everything. He nuzzled into Tony’s neck, pressing a line of kisses behind his ear.

“Not now dear, I have a headache,” Tony said, then snorted at his own joke. Steve rolled his eyes; not that bothered then.

This was the time when the rush of release chemicals should make both alpha and omega dopey, sated, and affectionate, resting through the knotting until it released and the heat built again. But Steve’s body burned through the relaxing flush in only a few heartbeats, and he  _ needed _ again already.

The way they were joined meant Steve’s cock was trapped between their bodies, so he couldn't even get a hand on himself, but Anthony rolled onto his side, pressed tightly against Steve, and hooked his jaw with his fingers.

“Come here,” he said, and drew Steve into a heated kiss. It was enough to distract him from the frantic throbbing between his legs, and when Tony started kissing up his neck as well, Steve let his eyes fall shut and sank into the sensation. Anthony guided Steve’s hand to his cock and they stroked together. Anthony’s firm cock in his hand was grounding and gave Steve something to focus on - if he couldn’t get off again himself, he’d please Anthony instead. Anthony’s tongue slipped between his lips, tasting, exploring, and Steve opened for him, inviting him in. He tasted the same - minus the bite of gin - and Steve’s cock twitched fuller between his stomach and Tony’s at the reminder that he had two copies of his alpha here solely to give him pleasure.

They stayed like that for the near hour it took Tony’s knot to go down, tangled together, Tony and Steve bound at the hips, Steve and Anthony connected at the mouth. Steve’s body still yearned for more, throbbing and clenching and dripping around Tony’s cock, but Anthony scraped his nails down Steve’s side, bit at his lips, and rocked his cock through the ring of Steve’s fingers, and it kept him from pushing at Tony, begging, urging, or flinching his hips back to release the knot before it was ready. 

When Tony finally pulled free with a groan, a rush of slick and Tony’s come spilled out with him, soaking Steve’s thighs and the sheets under him. He felt instantly empty, painfully bereft, and the whimper leaked out before he could hold it back. Anthony was on him in a heartbeat. He pushed until Steve rolled on his side, facing Tony, who was looking more awake and present already, then pushed his knee between Steve’s legs. He eased Steve’s legs apart, until Steve hooked his leg over Anthony’s, spreading himself wide, and Anthony pushed forward and pressed the head of his cock against Steve’s hole.

“You sure?” he mumbled against the back of Steve’s neck, so quiet it wasn’t a question for anyone but Steve.

_ “Please,” _ Steve managed to grit out between panting breaths. He shoved his ass backwards, seeking more, emphasizing his point, and Anthony gasped, moaned, then pushed in, bottoming out with one long, easy slide. 

It was perfection. Anthony slammed into him with all the urgency of an alpha who’d been scenting an omega deep in heat and desperate for over an hour without doing anything about it. Every thrust sent a tingly rush of pleasure up Steve’s spine, and he braced a hand against Tony’s chest to steady himself. He’d never been taken again so soon after a knot, and his hole was loose and slick and aching. It felt familiar, familiar and right, to have Anthony filling him up, reaching the places deep inside him that set his body thrumming with electricity.

Tony scooted forward into Steve’s arms and drew him into a kiss. Anthony’s thrusts pushed their bodies together so Steve’s cock rubbed against Tony’s soft skin, and the double sensation brought Steve to the brink once more. 

He swore, and Tony grinned against his mouth. “You going to come, Steve?” Tony whispered.

“Yes,” Steve groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Anthony’s hand gripped his hip hard, hard enough to leave little finger impressions that the serum would do away with too soon, his breath hot and wet on the back of Steve’s neck. He stretched Steve wide, his cock shorter but a little wider than Tony’s and his knot already blooming at the base. 

Tony’s hand landed next to Anthony’s, a searing brand of ownership, and he shifted back to catch Steve’s eye. “Don’t,” Tony commanded. Steve groaned and bit his lip. “Wait to come on his knot. Hold on.”

“Fuck, Tony.” Steve’s hands tightened, one on Tony, one on the pillow. Now that he was trying to hold back, his orgasm built faster, rushing towards the cliffedge with every roll and thrust and clench of his muscles. When he bore down on Anthony’s cock, he could feel the bulging swell at the base widen, and he pushed back, rolled his hips, squeezed his inner walls down, anything to push Anthony along faster and get that knot his body needed to feel satisfied. 

Anthony hissed wordless desire into his ear, the breath tickling his ear and sending shudders down his spine. Steve kept his eyes fixed on Tony’s, needing that ground, and Tony shifted even closer, his fingers circling Steve’s cock lightly. Anthony stuttered, stilled, and Tony’s eyes snapped up to his. Something crackling and powerful passed between the two of them, then Anthony thrust once more and came, pulsing and throbbing in Steve’s slick ass. His knot swelled, locking their bodies together, and Tony surged forward, claiming Steve’s mouth in a bruising kiss and pulling roughly on his cock. Anthony’s knot bulged against Steve’s prostate, sending fireworks through his entire core, and he choked off a cry and shot over Tony’s fist and stomach, come dripping down to the sheets.

They hung there, unmoving save for their heaving lungs, locked together with Steve in the middle. He let his eyes drift shut, his spinning mind acknowledging nothing but the unfathomable safety of his alpha all around him. He felt Tony deep inside him, in front and behind, and it was profoundly settling. There was no need to prise his tired eyes open to watch the door, no tickle at the back of his neck. For the first time in his life, he gave completely to being knotted, breathing out a tight breath and giving in entirely to being owned.

Two knottings so close together actually managed to take the edge off Steve, and the three of them dozed through Anthony’s knot. Towards the end, Steve started to get antsy again, until Tony shifted down the sheets and took him deep down his throat, sucking and licking, his fingers reaching back to tease at Steve’s rim, still stretched around Anthony’s knot, until Steve shot hot and hard into his mouth. Steve wasn’t sure if he fell asleep for a bit after, but he definitely wasn’t fully conscious, until Anthony slipped free with a groan. 

Tony and Anthony each knotted him once more before Steve felt he could really sleep. The heat still burned insistently under his skin, but some of the need had been fended off temporarily, and exhaustion threatened to overtake as the more dominant pressure. While Anthony held Steve through his fourth knotting, Tony pushed out of bed and pulled on a robe. He slipped out of the room, and Steve felt Anthony tense where he lay half on top of his back, elbows braced on either side of Steve’s shoulders, face buried between his shoulder blades.

“Thank you,” Steve said, wanting to say  _ something  _ to assure Anthony that it wasn’t uncomfortable when it was just the two of them.

But Anthony didn’t take the offered avoidance. “Can’t believe he trusts me alone with you,” he murmured into Steve’s skin.

“He doesn’t have to,” Steve bit out, a little too harshly. “I can take care of myself.”

Anthony’s chest shook, and Steve realized with irritation that he was laughing. “Oh, I don’t doubt that. That’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean, then?”

Anthony didn’t answer for a long time, and then, when it did, it was an answer to a different question. “He’s not happy about having to call me in.”

Steve huffed into the pillow. “I know.”

“It’s. Uh, it’s good of him,” Anthony said awkwardly, “to do that for you.”

“He’s very good to me.” Steve shifted, arching his back a little and sighing when the knot pulled at his rim. He was finally starting to feel fucked-out in the best possible way. Tony would return with food, and then he could sleep for a few hours, maybe. He felt gross, but there was no way he could shower now. For one thing, his legs probably couldn’t hold him up that long, and for another, the refreshing water would reinvigorate him which would only reactive the need. 

“That’s good,” Anthony said quietly. Too quietly.

“What’s it like with your Steve?”

Anthony swallowed; Steve could feel the movement against his spine. “Tense. Sometimes we get along, but - sometimes we… don’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Tony chose that moment to return, and Anthony cleared his throat and eased back, popping the shrinking knot free from Steve a little too soon and making them both wince. Tony had pizza, drinks, and a plate of finger food which Steve dove into enthusiastically, replenishing all the energy he’d just burned. Tony picked at the toppings on a slice of pizza and watched Anthony disappear into the bathroom without meeting either of their eyes. He shot Steve a glance and raised an eyebrow. Steve just shook his head.

Anthony reappeared, cleaned up and with a smile pasted back on. They ate, chatting lightly about the differences between their worlds, starting light with celebrity gossip, geography, and history, then moving closer to home as they discussed SHIELD, Fury and their own personal backgrounds. Anthony didn’t talk about his Steve much, but from the snippets Steve caught, they had fairly similar backgrounds. The Tonys too, up until Anthony had been kidnapped and forced to insert the glowing blue device into his chest that they’d pointedly been ignoring since their first reactions.

Steve took the opportunity to reach out and trace a finger around it. Anthony startled back a bit but didn’t stop him, his eyes wide and uncertain, fixed on Steve’s face. When Steve had felt his way over the smooth glass surface and the scarred skin that surrounded it, he offered Anthony a bowl of baby carrots, breaking the tension once more. Anthony grabbed the food like a lifeline and fell silent for the next ten minutes.

Fed and watered, all three men collapsed on Tony’s huge bed and the pull of sleep soon overcame them. Tony was a cuddler - something it had taken Steve a while to adjust to - and they wrapped around each other automatically. Steve turned a little towards Anthony, questioning, but he curled up at Steve’s back, pointedly facing the other way, and his breathing went deep and even. Steve wanted to ask him if he was okay, if he’d done something wrong by touching the arc reactor, but he was too tired. A moment later, he was asleep.

Only a few hours later, Steve woke to a new wave of breath-stealing need, slick drenching his thighs, skin on fire. He clutched at Tony desperately, waking him with rough kisses and begging fingers, until Tony rolled on top of him and pressed inside, rocking together until they both spilled, within moments of each other. They fell asleep again with Tony deep inside Steve, knotted firmly together, come leaking down the crease of Steve’s ass and painting his chest.

Steve woke again to a burning desperation deep in his core. Tony had slipped out of him in the night and was deeply asleep, but when Steve turned his head to his other side, Anthony blinked back with a small smile. “You okay?” he asked, voice raspy with sleep, and Steve answered by sitting up and slinging a leg over Anthony’s lap. He ground down, rubbing his dripping hole over Anthony’s rapidly filling cock until he was hard enough to slip inside. 

Steve was still stretched out from the day of knotting, more so than he’d ever been through a heat before, but instead of it being a relief, it was frustrating. An omega usually got more of a break between waves of unbearable arousal. Time to tighten up again, recharge, recover the use of their muscles. Instead, Steve’s heats were compressed, compacted, until he couldn’t find relief as easily even though his body begged for it even more intensely. 

Steve rocked up and down, knocking gasps and grunts out of Anthony, who lay still underneath him and let him take whatever he needed. Anthony's hands stroked up Steve's thighs, soft and slow, in contrast to the relentless way Steve bounced on his cock. It didn't take long for Steve to draw an orgasm out of Anthony, sliding up to feel his come drip out of his hole then sinking down again as his knot swelled. Locked together, peace flushed though Steve and he let out a shaky breath. 

Anthony reached up and tugged him down until the were chest to chest, still breathing heavily, air humid between them. Anthony nuzzled into Steve's neck and breathed in, tension easing out of his muscles. "You sleep for a bit more then we'll get some food in you." 

Steve let his eyes slip closed.

**

When he woke, Tony and Anthony were both gone, but a few minutes later, they reappeared, both in robes, bags of takeout clutched between them. They spread styrofoam containers all over the huge bed and all three of the ate ravenously. Steve didn't realize how famished he was until he took the first bite and couldn't stop. 

The food, nap, and earlier orgasms had somewhat lessened the urgent need burning inside him, and Steve snagged the opportunity for a shower while the Tonys stripped the bed and covered it with fresh sheets. Steve barely had a chance to dry off before both alphas swarmed him, hands wandering everywhere. Steve's eyes fell shut and he sunk into their arms, letting himself be spread out on the fresh bed and devoured. He floated in the brief reprise from the tortuous urgency of his heat and let his alphas pet him and rub against his clean skin until he smelled like nothing but them again.

Less than an hour later, Steve lay on his back, knees folded nearly in half while Tony pounded into him. Tony’s breath was short and sharp, chest heaving with the effort of chasing another knot, and sweat had broken out across his brow. Steve stretched a hand up and furrowed it through Tony’s hair, catching his eye and pleading silently not to stop. He was so close, if Tony could just hold on, get him there one more time, he might be ready for a break. Steve arched his back and gripped Tony’s forearms in his hands, digging in his fingers hard enough to bruise. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Tony bit out, but his rhythm faltered; he was tired. Steve hated this part, hated that Tony hated not being able to keep up with Steve’s superhuman stamina.

There was a noise beside them, and Steve’s eyes cut over to catch Anthony coming out of the bathroom. He saw what they were up to and grinned. His knees hit the edge of the bed, and he crawled up, his heated gaze raking down Steve’s body, then up Tony’s. When Anthony's eyes met Tony’s, a small crease appeared between his brows. “Come on, Tony, not getting tired, are you?” Tony growled in response, his hands clenching on Steve’s thighs.

Steve groaned, he could feel Tony rubbing, stretching deep inside him, every thrust bringing him closer and closer to release. “Tony,” he panted, and Tony growled again.

Anthony shifted closer then reached out and splayed his palm possessively over Steve’s chest, eyes still fixed on Tony. “You know… your omega is so gorgeous… you must have to work hard to keep the other alphas away. I imagine everyone wants a taste of this.” He bent and ran his tongue down the inside of Steve’s calf where it folded up next to his chest. 

“Back off,” Tony bit out, but Anthony kept pushing. He furrowed his fingers roughly through Steve’s hair, then slipped his thumb between Steve’s lips. Steve sucked obediently, too lost in need and pleasure to try and figure out what game they were playing.

But as soon as he wrapped his tongue around the digit, it all became clear. Tony rumbled, low and dark, and his thrusts suddenly redoubled in intensity, making Steve cry out as he slammed against his hypersensitive prostate. The slow roll towards orgasm shifted violently towards a rapid climb instead. Steve fisted his hands in the sheets and sucked Anthony’s thumb deeper between his lips, forcing his eyes open to meet Tony’s. They were bright and charged with possessive energy.

Anthony snaked his hand between them and wrapped familiar deft fingers around Steve’s cock, stroking slow and steady in sharp contrast to Tony’s now rapid thrusts. “Which of us do you think can get him off first?” Anthony teased, baring his teeth in a threatening smile. “Your cock or my hand?”

Tony’s eyes flashed, and he tugged and pressed until Steve’s hips lifted off the bed, letting Tony hit him deeper and harder.

“Oh god, Tony.  _ Yes.”  _ Steve swallowed hard to prevent himself from biting his tongue right off.  _ “Fuck me.” _ But even as he begged Tony for more, Steve’s hips jerked up into the tight ring of Anthony’s fingers. “Jesus.”

Electric shocks shot down Steve’s cock to his ass, then up his spine, ramping him up higher and higher until he finally broke with a cry and shot hot come over Anthony’s fist. While he was still throbbing and pulsing, Anthony bent down and ran his tongue in a hot swathe across Steve’s chest, urging another near-painful roll of pleasure through his body. Anthony sat up again and looked at Tony almost in challenge, but his eyes went wide with surprise instead when Tony reached out and hooked the back of his head, then drew him in.

Tony nipped hard at Anthony’s lip then rammed his tongue into his mouth. Anthony’s shocked eyes fluttered closed, and he moaned, the sound almost filling Steve’s cock again. Tony’s cock swelled in Steve’s ass and another wave of pleasure, of a different kind filled him - profound satisfaction. He was stretched and plugged and perfectly at one with his alpha, and he let out a long, shuddering breath and sunk back into the sheets.

He could hear Anthony and Tony grumbling even as they kissed and pawed at each other, but he couldn’t find the energy to open his eyes, and a few moments later, Anthony spread out over his chest, with Tony sprawled on top.

It wasn’t long before Tony got his own back.

Steve was hit with a wave of deep exhaustion right after they managed lunch, and he drifted off to Tony and Anthony talking in low tones about the differences in science and tech between their two worlds. He came back to consciousness to Anthony pushing between his thighs.

He let himself be rolled onto his stomach but looked back over his shoulder to watch as Anthony slid two fingers into Steve’s loose hole, then followed with his cock. Steve realized with a rough sigh that he'd been humping the mattress in his desperate dreams, a wet patch cool and sticky under his stomach. He was slick and open, and he had to grind back, arching to get a good angle that let Anthony hit his prostate with every thrust, to feel at all like he was working towards something. It was lazy and sloppy, and Steve barely had the energy to rock back and take it, sleep threatening to pull him down again, even as his body ached for release.

Anthony looked tired too, until Tony slotted in between Steves knees, behind Anthony’s back, and his eyes went wide. Tony scented him aggressively, shoving his face deep in Anthony’s neck, making Anthony growl, even as he tipped his chin to the side to bare himself to Tony. Tony’s hands appeared on either side of Anthony’s ribs and stroked up. 

“Fuck off,” Anthony bit out. 

“Mmm,” Tony hummed, his eyes finding Steve’s and flickering with electricity. “Is that what you really want?” He rolled one of Anthony’s nipples between his fingers and nipped at his neck, and Steve could feel the power of Anthony's thrusts increase as he moaned and threw his head back. He was slamming into Steve now, growling low and threatening in a way that shot adrenaline through Steve’s system, hot and bitter and wild. The urge to whimper, to submit, bare his neck to Anthony - to them both - and beg to be taken rushed through him, and he bit his lip to stop embarrassing words from spilling out.

Instead, Steve drove his hips back harder, willing Anthony to meet his pace with similar ferocity. Then a finger circled Steve’s rim and he bit down on a gasp and turned to see Tony staring at him with bright eyes. The finger teased, then, with Anthony’s next thrust, slid in alongside his cock.

“Tony - fuck -” Anthony choked out, and Steve came. His muscles clenched around Anthony’s cock and Tony's finger, drawing the knot out of him, Steve fell down to his stomach, his arms giving way, and Anthony collapsed over him, driving deep and hard and fast until, with a cry - he slammed home and started to swell. 

Steve sucked in oxygen desperately against the pillowcase. Anthony panted hot and wet against the back of his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. They sprawled uncomfortably there for a moment, then with a deep breath, Anthony shifted, getting Steve tucked more comfortably under him. He stretched out over Steve’s back, his nose buried in the base of Steve’s hair.

After a moment, Steve felt movement on the bed, then Anthony started rumbling softly against his back. A hand landed on his hip - Tony's hand - and he realized Tony was up behind Anthony again, scenting him and trapping him between their bodies. Steve dipped in and out as they snapped electricity back and forth between them, Tony's hands wandering over every inch of Steve that he could reach around Anthony, and Anthony grumbling and growling automatically as the other alpha pressed too close during his knotting.

Their low thrum of aggressive possession had Steve flushing with heat again before Anthony's knot had started to subside, and he rocked his hips, pressing the firm swell against his prostate until Anthony dug teeth into the back of his neck and forced him to still.

When Anthony's knot reduced enough that he could pull free with a rush of slick and come, Tony pulled Steve against his chest, side to side facing each other, and drew him into a firm kiss. Steve snapped a hand to Tony's hip and held on as the room spun around him. A full body cramp rippled from his neck down to his toes, and he groaned and shifted, unable to get comfortable.

"It's going to get really bad tonight," Tony said. "It always does."

"I know." Steve rutted up against his thigh, tipping his chin up for a kiss at the same time.

Tony indulged him then his eyes flicked over his shoulder to presumably meet Anthony's behind him. He shifted down and took Steve's face between his hands. Steve shut his eyes, but Tony kissed his eyelids until they fluttered open again. "I'm - we're - going to need you to hold on for a couple hours, okay? It's going to be really intense tonight, it's always the hardest time, and we both need to be recharged and ready to go for that so we can take care of you."

Steve swallowed heavily, trying to process the information, but the slick slide of his wet cock against Tony's thigh was far too distracting. 

"Need you…" he murmured. 

"Just hold on, baby," Tony whispered against his temple, and Steve bit down hard on his lip and resisted the urge to shove Tony down and take what he needed. He felt so  _ empty  _ and wanting. It was near painful. He must have made a noise of discomfort, because Tony's hand landed in his hair and scratched over his scalp, just hard enough to shift his attention away from his weeping cock for a moment.

Steve nuzzled into the movement but as soon as it stopped, another whimper leaked out.

"He can't wait that long," Anthony said softly from behind him.

Frustration started to well up when they kept talking instead of fucking him. "Take me," he demanded, squirming around onto his stomach so he could shove his ass up between them and grind down into the sheets at the same time. "Come on."

Anthony's hand skated down his back, fingers digging into his sore muscles, but it wasn't enough.

Steve growled and writhed between the two alphas who were just  _ lying there  _ instead of fucking him. Another wave of heat washed over him, and his growl broke into a whine, slick pouring down his legs and dripping onto his balls, already tight up against his body. "Please?" he choked out, and Tony was on him in a heartbeat.

Rough hands rolled him onto his side, facing Tony, and Tony started kissing his way down his chest. "I can't get off, but you still can," he muttered, sucking a nipple between his lips then biting down until Steve gasped. 

It was just enough to take the edge off, but not enough to be truly satisfying. Tony's hand dropped to Steve's cock, and a moment later, he shuffled down the bed and his mouth followed, hot and tight. It was an overwhelming sensation, having his cock sucked while in heat. They usually had no time for it or Tony was so wiped out from trying to handle every wave on his own that he didn't have the energy, but now he was swallowing Steve down like he was made for it, fireworks of sparkling sensation going off under his skin whenever Tony's tongue traced along it. For a while, the warmth and pressure of Tony's mouth was enough to make Steve forget the throbbing need in his ass, but not for long. 

A particularly cruel cramp drew his attention back to how unfilled he was, his muscles rippling painfully around nothing, and his hips jerked back of their own accord, seeking contact. Anthony's hand stroked along his spine and Steve jolted with surprised and pressed into it at the same time. Deft fingers slipped over the swell of his ass and down his inner thigh, spreading slick over his skin. 

Anthony's fingers pushed against his rim, teasing his hole but not sliding in. The whimper it pushed out of him made Steve frown and growl off the end of it, but he couldn't help it. Tony's mouth was doing unspeakable things to his cock, and now Anthony's fingers were torturing his hole. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face to press it into the pillow, sucking air against the pillowcase to keep from hyperventilating.

Anthony finally took pity on him and slipped two fingers inside. They weren't nearly enough. He stretched them wide and pressed in deep, finding Steve's sweet spot and rubbing over it in a steady rhythm. It was good, but it wasn't what he needed. He needed a knot.

Steve ground back against Anthony's hand. "Fuck me," he gasped, but Anthony didn't reply, he just started working his fingers roughly in and out of Steve's hole. 

Tony pulled off of Steve's cock and looked up at him, a slight pinch of concern at the corners of his eyes. "You can do this, baby, just one, okay?"

Steve cursed and squirmed, the heat arguing viciously against logic in his mind, but ultimately, he had no choice. He was sweaty and flushed and weak and needy, and all he would get was whatever his alphas would give to him, and no more. 

Anthony shuffled down the bed too, drawing a line of kisses down Steve's spine until he parted Steve's cheeks and pressed the last one right over his hole. Steve gasped and thrust, back then forward again, apologizing breathlessly when Tony coughed and backed off. But he didn't back off for long, and soon Steve had Tony swallowing around his cock and Anthony shoving his tongue - hot and hard - into his greedy hole. 

"God, you taste amazing," Anthony murmured, the puff of air from his words sending a shiver up Steve's spine.

"Doesn't he, though?" Tony pulled away to say.

Steve whined, unable to stop himself anymore. He wriggled helplessly between them, seeking friction, seeking touch, seeking anything.

"Swap?" Tony suggested, and Anthony sucked at Steve's hole once more before humming in approval. Tony's hand at Steve's hip eased him over onto his other side, and then once again he was surrounded, Anthony making short work of sucking him off while Tony dove into his ass, licking and sucking and fucking him with his tongue.

It wasn't enough, but damn, it was so much better than nothing. Steve rocked forward into Anthony's mouth then back against Tony's, pleasure sparking up and building in his core. He wished one of them could talk to him, spill those filthy words that seemed to come to both of them so easily, but with their both mouths full, Steve only had the sounds of sucking and licking and dripping spit to focus on. He looked down and saw Anthony looking up at him, lips stretched around Steve's cock. An alpha - his alpha (even if he wasn't really) - servicing him so wantonly was a heady rush. Tony's arm crossed Steve's hip and rested on Anthony's shoulder, effectively trapping Steve's lower body in a cage of their making.

"Nuh -" Steve tried to say something, but his tongue was huge and dry in his mouth. He was suddenly so close to coming, right on the precipice, and he knew it was going to hurt as much as feel good, when his ass screamed to be filled, to be stretched around a knot, with nothing there. 

But when he finally tipped over the edge - fingers white where they gripped the sheets, broken off cries falling from his mouth as Anthony sucked down every drop - the wave of clenching, cramping need in his hole came with a flush of endorphins so smooth that he moaned, long and low, and passed out immediately. 

The raging fire under Steve's skin woke him up not long later, even more intense than it had been before. He shocked out of sleep with a pained gasp and curled into a ball, smacking his forehead into the side of one of the two alphas in bed with him. Everything hurt. His muscles were sore and aching from all the physical effort of the last few days, and his body vibrated with a deep, tense need that crawled and seethed under his skin. He was swelteringly hot, and torn between wanting to push away the two warm bodies sweating on either side of him and wanting to pull them closer, begging and demanding and pawing.

Noises leaked out of his mouth that he had no control over and a searing hand landed on his lower back. Tony pressed a kiss behind his ear. "We've got you, sweetheart."

Words failed him, his body failed him; all Steve could do was allow himself to be limply manhandled up until he was chest to chest with Tony, on his side, and hope to god that someone was going to fuck him soon. Tony pulled Steve's leg up over his hip then pressed into him, his cock sliding easily into Steve's hole, slick leaking out around it. He set a slow pace that was altogether too gentle for what Steve needed, but he was too far gone to find the words to beg for more.

Steve draped his arm over Tony's neck and squeezed his eyes shut as he sucked in wet, gasping breaths. Anthony pressed up behind him until he was tightly caged between the two alphas, and Steve's next exhale was shaky with want and safety and need.

Tony slowed down even more, and Steve sobbed out a broken half-plea not to stop then gasped sharply when he realized why. Anthony was pushing up against his back, easing his cockhead up against Steve's rim, pressed close to Tony's.

"Oh my god," Steve managed to slur out.

"This okay?" Anthony whispered against the back of his ear. 

Unable to speak more, Steve merely nodded as hard as he could, and Anthony pressed harder, the head of his cock slipping past Steve's rim.

The stretch was unlike anything Steve had ever felt before. They'd tried toys, huge toys, but the two alpha cocks were hot and hard and  _ real  _ and they moved independently of each other but squeezed together tightly enough that the friction was delicious. Both Tonys moaned, long and low, as they pushed in together on the next thrust, and the sound vibrated through Steve's chest and back. 

Their legs wound together in a sweaty, sticky mess, both Tonys using an ankle hooked around Steve to give them the leverage they needed to rock him back and forth between them. The pace was slower, but Steve felt deeply, astonishingly  _ full,  _ and it was everything he needed in that moment. 

Tony pulled him into a kiss and Anthony pressed hot lips to the back of his neck. It made sense now why they'd made him wait with neither of them earlier. They were both rock hard, eager and full of energy, and Steve sunk into the feeling of being surrounded and filled by them at the same time.

"God, Steve, you smell so - fuck." Anthony buried his face in the back of Steve's neck and breathed in deeply enough that Steve could feel the little eddy of cool air on his skin. He arched into the touch, and Anthony starting pumping into him faster, urging Tony to match his rhythm. 

Steve held onto Tony for dear life as they fucked deep into his hole, harder and harder. Their gasping breaths hit him on both sides, cold against his sweaty skin, and it wasn't long before he was shaking, his whole body vibrating with the knife-edge need the alphas were building in him.

Tony started spilling a litany of praise and desperation, and Steve nuzzled up under his chin and nipped lightly at the bond mark until Tony swore desperately and cried, "I'm going to come soon."

"Shit -" Anthony's fingers tightened on Steve's hips, and Steve clenched down around both of them, feeling the deep, slick slide of their side-by-side cocks. "I'm -"

Tony came first, hauling on Steve's thigh to pull him as close as he could, but it was only a heartbeat later that Anthony was slamming home with a gasp. They were so tightly pressed into Steve's hole that he could feel both of them throbbing as waves of come filled Steve up. He started to sink into bone-deep satisfaction, wondering which of them was going to knot him.

Then they both started to swell and neither moved. "Oh god," Steve whined. "You're kidding. I - I don't know if I can - ah -"

Tony nipped at his shoulder then licked soothingly over the bite. "You can do it, baby. Come on."

Anthony sucked on Steve's earlobe, making him shiver again. "You can take us both. I know you can."

Their knots grew, pressed tightly together. There was a moment when Steve was sure they'd both slip free and he'd get neither, but he bore down and shifted his hips until they sunk deeper and just like that, he had both knots locked in his hole, grinding down on his prostate.

They didn't even have to move. The slight rocking of their breathing was enough that Steve knew it was going to lose his mind any moment. He was as full as it was possible to be, claimed by both alphas, nearly split in two on their swollen cocks. And he was trapped here, sandwiched safely between them until they let him go. 

Steve's chest heaved as he gasped and sobbed. Pleasure was building higher and higher from the relentless pressure against his prostate and rim. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," spilled from his mouth. There was so much come in him, he was sure he could feel it all the way up to the back of his throat. Tony's fingers stroked over his ribs and that was it.

Steve's cock was trapped tightly between them, but it still shot hard and hot up over both their chests, wave after wave drawing more out of him. He moaned through the most intense orgasm of his life, body at its absolute limit while the two alphas kissed him and soothed him and rocked him ever so gently between them.

Hot tears streamed over Steve's cheeks from the sheer intensity of coming on a double knot. Tony licked them away, murmuring soft, sweet words of comfort. "We've got you, baby."

Steve was in and out of consciousness while their knots held, only coming back fully to himself when Anthony's subsided enough that he could slip free, drawing Tony out with him. A rush of come slipped out with them, and Steve whimpered, wanting that to stay inside him. He rolled on his stomach, face buried in the pillow, and Tony and Anthony took turns rubbing the tension out of his muscles until he was able to rest again. 

They took him together three more times throughout the night, their side-by-side knots stretching Steve beyond what he thought he could handle. He came like an avalanche every single time he felt them both swell inside him until the sheets were a filthy mess and his fingers were shaky and useless from gripping the pillows too hard. 

At one point, Tony managed to get Steve collapsed forward over Anthony's chest, knees tucked up at his sides. Anthony fucked Steve until he started to knot then Tony pressed up behind him, thrusting against the tight swell of Anthony's cock until he joined him. Orgasm rippled through Steve, and he shot come all over Anthony's chest without even moving, a low moan slipping out as a shiver crackled down his spine, ending where Tony braced two firm hands on Steve's hips.

When their knots finally went down for a third time, they let Steve flop back onto the bed, eyes half-closed, unable to move or think or - anything. 

Tony's thumb brushed lightly over Steve's bottom lip, and Steve let his mouth fall open. "I've never seen you like this, darling," Tony whispered against his skin.

Steve could only hum in response, turning to burrow his way into Tony's neck. He felt stoned out of his mind, high and floating. Now he knew what full really felt like, the taste of satisfaction. This was how a heat was supposed to feel: like the best kind of end of the world. Satiation. The lava was leaking out of his veins, the cool, snow-soft touch of his alphas' hands chasing it away, finally.

Anthony was talking, then so was Tony, but Steve couldn't bring himself to care about the words. He let the low, soothing sound lull him into a dreamless sleep. 

Steve woke with a deep ache set into every one of his muscles. The heat was still there, but it was softer, more like the long-burning embers of a campfire, the cool of the evening starting to sneak back in at the edges, than the raging fire it had been. He was also a disgusting mess, covered in dried slick and come and sweat. 

The alphas were still asleep, so Steve stood and stumbled out to the bathroom and then to the kitchen where he found extra containers of food in the fridge from their takeout the day before. He stretched as he leaned against the counter, shoveling noodles into his mouth, and his back popped and shifted.

He actually did feel sated, maybe for the first time ever. The feeling, usually fleeting during a heat, if he could grab it at all, had lasted through til morning, and Steve still felt a little high on the sensation. He was so deeply grateful to Tony for how much he put up with, how much he tried, but Steve had always known, from his first heat after the serum took hold, that he would be impossible to satisfy. And yet -

Steve tossed the empty container in the trash and made his way back to the bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe to observe the scene in front of him. 

Tony and Anthony lay sprawled across the bed, a rumpled mess of sheets pooled around them. Tony was on his stomach, one arm thrown out where it had been wrapped around Steve's chest. Anthony was on his back, one knee cocked up, forming a little mountain with the sheets. Anthony was half-hard in his sleep, and the sight of the small bulge at the base of his cock had the need deep in Steve's core flickering to life again. He downed half a bottle of water from the bedside table when climbed on top of Anthony, licking his way up his chest until the alpha woke and flipped Steve onto his back.

Over the next several hours, the two Tonys took turned taking Steve, firmly but slowly, each orgasm inching him closer and closer to the end of his superpowered heat. As the sun set again that evening, Tony's knot stretched Steve painfully instead of with the bone-deep pleasure of satisfying a primal urge. Steve grumbled and groaned as Tony swelled inside him, pressing on his sore, fucked out rim. He batted Anthony away when he tried to push close again. 

"Go to sleep," Steve whined, as Anthony's fingers teased around the edge of Tony's knot, pressing a little like they might try and slip in alongside. 

The fingers didn't disappear, but they moved, skating over the curve of his ass then up his spine, followed by a line of gentle kisses. When Tony's knot subsided and he slipped out, both alphas petted and kissed and stroked Steve as he drifted back into sleep, his skin pleasantly room-cool for the first time in three days. 

The reprieve only lasted a few hours before Steve felt curious fingers skate down his back with far too much interest. He growled, rumbling against whoever's chest he was held fast to, and someone behind him chuckled. "Touch my ass and I'll break your wrist," Steve snapped out, burrowing back into the warmth and safety of bare skin and long arms. 

A kiss pressed against the back of his head and it was Anthony who whispered in his ear, "I see how it is. You get everything you want…" He chuckled again, and Steve rumbled deeper. 

Anthony tucked up against his back and the hard edge of the chest piece reminded Steve that it should have been obvious who was on which side of him. Anthony's hard cock poked into Steve's back. 

"It's really over?" Anthony asked, but Steve was too tired to answer. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Tony's chest. 

"Yup," Tony said sleepily. "It's really over. I told you - he burns hot and fast."

Anthony humphed a little and squirmed around, clearly unable to get comfortable. He wouldn't be used to Steve's speed-heats, and a normal omega would still be in desperate need of knotting at this point. It seemed Anthony's body hadn't quite figured that out, the room still heavy with needy pheromones, and Steve could feel the evidence of his confusion poking into his spine.

When another half hour went by, and Anthony still couldn't settle, Steve pushed up out of bed. 

"What's wrong, love?" Tony asked, rolling onto his back. "If you need something, I'll get it for you."

"Bathroom…" Steve muttered. Since he was up anyway, he also brushed his teeth and washed his face. He needed to take a shower - he was a complete mess of come and dried slick and spit - but he didn't have the energy for it just yet. Later tonight, or maybe tomorrow morning, Tony would run him a bath, ease him in, and wash him clean before tucking up behind him and rubbing the soreness out of his aching muscles. For now, all Steve wanted was more sleep.

When he returned to the bedroom, Anthony and Tony were lying side-by-side, talking in a low whisper. Steve sprawled out on the other end of the bed, alone, baring his teeth when the alphas made to shift closer. He was dirty and sweaty, the heat out of his bones, out of his core, but still tingling over his hypersensitive skin. He needed space, just for a little while. It wasn't long at all before he drifted off to sleep.

Steve came back to consciousness to the low murmur of voices. Tony and Anthony were behind him on the bed. They were speaking softly to each other, but he caught it easily in the quiet room.

“- all glass, it’s really quite something.”

“I’ll bet,” Tony drawled. There was a soft rustle of skin on skin and Steve easily fought the urge to roll over and see what they were doing. He was exhausted, every muscle in his body aching, and the energy it would take to roll over would probably use him up for good and send him back to sleep.

“Must have cost a fortune,” Tony added.

“I have a fortune. Nothing else to do with it.” There was another rustle. “So, ‘Antonio’ huh? I wonder why those little things are different.”

“Butterfly effect.”

“I suppose.”

They fell silent for a moment, then Anthony piped up again. “You love him?” His voice had softened but was twisted through with something unhappy.

“Of course.”

“You seem like a man of the world,” Anthony said pointedly, and Tony laughed.

“Just ask it.” Tony moved, making the mattress dip, and Anthony yelped softly like he was being pinched or poked.

“Have you ever been with an alpha?” Anthony finally managed to get out.

Tony laughed. “You mean other than this?”

“You know what I mean.”

“You mean without the creamy omega filling in the sandwich?” The sheets rustled again. “Sure. I have.”

They were silent again, for a long time, and Steve almost drifted off again, until Tony spoke. “It worked?”

“Hmm.” There was a smack of a kiss, and Steve wondered if it had been on Anthony’s lips or somewhere else. “Your Steve’s an alpha, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. And he’s not ‘my Steve.’” The wistfulness in Anthony’s voice was heartbreaking. 

“Would you guys ever give it a try?”

Anthony scoffed. “Doubt it. Two alphas like us? We’d tear each other’s throats out.”

“But you’re in love with him.”

There was more movement, a gentle rocking and a low rumble. “Of course I am,” Anthony said softly. “Don’t think you’ll find a universe where Tony Stark doesn’t love Steve Rogers.”

Steve’s heart clenched painfully. He wished he could ease Anthony’s sadness, but there was nothing he could do.  

“Stop that,” Tony growled, and the movement changed, the mattress bouncing lightly as they shifted. Tony groaned, and Anthony mirrored it shortly after. “How do you even have the energy for this?” he breathed.

“How do you?” Anthony shot back.

Tony sighed. “It can work between two alphas. I’ve seen it. You just have to work harder at it. I don’t know if you noticed this,” he added with a laugh, “but my omega doesn’t exactly act like your typical omega. Steve’s going to be stubborn and bullheaded no matter what. And you’re going to love him no matter what. So it’s worth a try at least, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know…” Their voices melted into gasps and groans so similar that Steve couldn’t tell which ones came from which man. They were clearly trying to be still and quiet, but as their pleasure built they struggled more and more to keep it down, and Steve smiled dozily into the pillow. It was a good thing he was awake already or he would have shoved them out of bed for waking him up with this.

His heat had finally broken properly, leaving him cold again, so once they moaned out their release in low growls, he rolled over and reached for them. “Tony,” he murmured, and they both shifted closer.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Tony asked.

“Thirsty?” Anthony added, and Steve realized he was parched.

Anthony brought him a water glass from the bathroom, and he drained it before flopping back on the bed. Tony curled against him on one side, his hand falling to his hip possessively, face buried in his neck. Steve looked up and saw that Anthony was hovering uncertainly by the side of the bed. 

“So now you get shy?” Steve asked.

“Maybe I should go… crash in a guest room,” he said through clenched teeth. “You’re down now. You don’t need me anymore.”

Steve frowned and reached out a hand towards Anthony who took it, seemingly on autopilot. “Come here.” He tugged Anthony into the bed, then up close against him. Anthony propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Steve. “Thank you.”

Anthony gave a half-shrug. “It’s a pretty hard invitation to refuse. No strings attached sex with a gorgeous omega in heat and then back to my world? Who would say no?”

“Tony…” Steve sighed, and it was the first time he’d used the nickname. Anthony’s eyes snapped to his and they widened. He was seeing something else, someone else. “Stay tonight. We’ll see you off tomorrow.” Steve pulled at him again, and Anthony gave in, settling down beside him. Steve kissed him.

Anthony’s hand landed on Steve's chest, well clear of Tony’s, and curled back towards himself submissively, but he scented Steve behind his ear and sighed. “Beautiful…” he whispered, and Steve was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear.

“Anthony?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re right about there not being a world where Tony Stark doesn’t love Steve Rogers. I believe it.” His arm tightened around Tony’s waist even as he nuzzled against Anthony’s cheek. “But there’s also no world where he’s not ‘your Steve.’ I promise you that. He had to fight for me, hard. It took a long time to give in. But it’s worth it - every day, even the ones where we fight. It’s worth it.”

Anthony was quiet for a long time, his breathing slowing, and Steve was sure he had fallen asleep, but then he shifted a bit closer, sighed, and whispered, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
